Avoidance
by spooksfan08
Summary: Annie has been distancing herself from Sam and the others. Alex thinks she has worked out why. A2A/LOM but set in present day London. Just a short story to test the waters.


**Disclaimer All characters in Life On Mars/Ashes to Ashes belong to the BBC and Kudos. My 1st**** Life on Mars/Ashes to Ashes fic, hope you enjoy. I normally write Spooks fan fics.**

**Life On Mars/Ashes to Ashes : Avoidance**

Annie sat in the police canteen; the Guv and the rest of the team were out of the station. She had declined to go on the arrest, coming up with some excuse as to why she couldn't go. Sharon had looked a little worried and Alex had just nodded. Sam hadn't even batted an eyelid, really believing she was going to stay back to do some research. Feeling the nausea sweep over her Annie put the coffee down and made her way back to the office, knowing she didn't have much time before the Manc Lion and his assorted sidekicks returned with the "robbing no marks" Gene and the others had arrested.

Returning to her computer Annie remembered Sam confiding in her about his coma dreams, she'd been relieved that even then her husband had thought of her, but 1973?!? Where had that come from? It had also been comforting in a way that young Sharon and Alex never appeared - maybe she really was the only woman for him? That his fling with Mia really had only been that, a meaningless fling. Placing a hand over her abdomen she figured it wouldn't be long before they found out either way.

An hour later Sam, Ray, Gene and Chris barged into the office with the girls as Annie placed the little research she'd done on the Guv's desk. She knew it would be Sam or Alex that read it, rather than the Guv himself. Even now that she had a little more respect as a DC she still didn't expect much from Ray or Chris although Chris did try - mainly for Sharon's sake. Smiling she shook her head as the brown curls bobbed around her face.

"Right, ladies, gentlemen and Bollyknickers" Gene announced as Alex rolled her eyes "Four armed scrotes now unarmed and in custody. I think that means Beer O Clock!" he announced rubbing his gloved hands together. Annie watched as the team left the office, sighing she grabbed her jacket but began to hang back from the crowd. Finally noticing her reluctance Sam turned to look at her.

"C'mon Annie." He approached her "Just half an hour? Then we'll go home" Sam visibly winced as Ray made a lewd comment before leaving. "Ignore him, he's just wound up." Annie shook her head.

"You go. I'm not in the mood, not tonight." She picked up her handbag from the floor and winced. Sam was by her side in seconds.

"You ok?" Annie nodded "Yeah course I am" kissing his cheek "Go on, the Guv's waiting. Don't get too drunk, I'll see you later." Sam was dumbfounded. Annie had been distant over the last few weeks, finding excuse after excuse to miss nights out, to do anything other than go on arrests with the team. Stating the paperwork was important, that things had to be in order ready for Court. It was beginning to worry Sam that she didn't even want to be around him at home. Watching her now as she held a hand over her tummy he saw the colour drain as she pushed past him and ran to the ladies.

Sam followed her, knowing he shouldn't be in the ladies toilets he winced hearing her through the door of the toilets vomiting profusely. Annie sat on the floor of the cubicle unsure whether to risk standing and leaving the confines of the small cubicle. Getting her breath back she heard Sam talking to Alex.

"What are you doing in here DI Tyler?!" Alex almost laughed seeing a very uncomfortable looking Sam leaning against the sinks.

"Annie's in there. She's not well" Annie rolled her eyes "So that's why he made DI!" Annie muttered.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked reapplying her eyeliner in the mirror next to Sam. He shook his head. Running a hand over his face.

"Dunno, she's throwing up in there. Same thing last few mornings. Won't let me near her at home. Wont come to either the Railway Arms or Luigi's anymore. Even stopped eating her favourite stuff, you know cheese, curries all that stuff. She's keeping me at arms length at work and home." Sam sounded heartbroken. Annie sat listening to him confiding in Alex and begun to feel guilty. She had to tell him what was going on, she'd confided in Phyllis and now her husband should know. Even with work it shouldn't make much difference she reasoned, it was 2010 not 1973!

Alex turned and looked at Sam "Nauseated and Vomiting in the mornings? Off her food, a bit tetchy? Um, sounds like a trip to mother care may be needed. Tell Annie congratulations but if I'm wrong, then I'm sorry." She tapped on the cubicle door and said her goodbyes to Annie and Sam.

"Mothercare?" Sam mused as Annie slowly opened the toilet door.

Nodding Annie just stood there as Sam's brain began to properly process the news.

"Annie, are we having a baby?" The grin on Sam's face allaying any and all Annie's fears.

Laughing at how stunned but happy he looked Annie walked towards him.

"Yes, Sam we are"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**Authors note : Just wanted to see if I could write a LOM/A2A story in the present day. May do more if this works :D**


End file.
